List of Standing in the Light characters
pictured on the cover of the second edition]]All of the characters that appear in Standing in the Light by Mary Pope Osborne. Several of the characters went on to appear in the film adaptation. Main characters Catharine Logan as Catharine]]Catharine Carey Logan (born c. 1751),Standing in the Light, Mary Pope Osborne, page 122 also called Snow Bird (Chilili),Standing in the Light, Mary Pope Osborne, page 79 was the Quaker daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Logan. She had three younger siblings, Thomas, Eliza, and Will. In January 1764, Catharine and Thomas were captured by the Lenape. She was separated from Thomas and adopted by White Owl. Catharine met Snow Hunter, who was also captured. He helped her find her brother in another camp. Thomas then started living with Catharine's surrogate family. Catharine gradually became comfortable with the Lenape. Supporting characters Little Cloud as Bright Eyes]]Little Cloud (Tan-ka-wun) was the daughter of White Owl and the mother of Little One. Her younger sister, Snow Bird (Chilili), died of measles. Catharine was captured and given to White Owl to replace Snow Bird. She and her mother were very patient with Catharine. She eventually came to regard Little Cloud and White Owl as family. Little Cloud's village was attacked by white men in the fall of 1764. Catharine and Thomas never learned the fates of Little Cloud and her family. Mr. Logan as Mr. Logan]]Mr. Logan was the father of Catharine, Thomas, Eliza, and Will. He was a devout Quaker, who placed all of his faith in God. Mr. Logan often quoted scripture and strongly believed in the ideals of William Penn. Mr. Logan sympathized with Indians and wished to see them treated fairly by everyone. In 1764, Catharine and Thomas were captured by the Lenape. They were returned several months later. Catharine asked her father to read her diary, so he would understand her experiences. His wife died the following year, which required Catharine to stay home to care for her siblings. He educated her instead. Mrs. Logan Mrs. Logan (died 1765) was wife of Mr. Logan and the mother of Catharine, Thomas, Eliza, and Will. She was protective of her children, after losing two babies. Mrs. Logan, unlike her husband, was frightened by Indians and worried frequently about them. After hearing about several Indian raids, she refused to allow Catharine and Thomas to go to school. Catharine and Thomas were captured by the Lenape in January 1764. Mrs. Logan was overjoyed at their return in the fall, but was unable to understand their experiences. Mrs. Logan died of yellow fever in 1765. Snow Hunter John McCloud (1747 – fall 1764),Standing in the Light, Mary Pope Osborne, Epilogue, pages 157-159 better known as Snow Hunter (Wine-lo-wich), was a hunter living with the Lenape. In 1756, he was captured by the Lenape at the age of nine. He was adopted by Thunder Arrow (Pethakaluns) and renamed "Snow Hunter". At fourteen, he went into the forest in search of a vision. He was visited by an eagle who became his guardian. In early 1764, he met Catharine and became close to her. Snow Hunter admitted his love to her shortly before setting off on a hunting party with the other young men. He was killed by white soldiers in the fall of 1764. Thomas Logan as Thomas]]Thomas Logan (born c. 1756)Standing in the Light, Mary Pope Osborne, page 5 was the younger brother of Catharine. He and Catharine were captured by the Lenape. Thomas adapted quickly to his new life with Black Snake. He became terribly sick at one point and Black Snake allowed him to live with Catharine. Thomas was treated by White Owl and Little Cloud and became well within a few days. He tried to protect White Owl, when white men attacked the village. Thomas and Catharine were then brought home, where he adapted back to his old life. As an adult, he represented Native Americans when treaties were made with the United States. Thomas also inquired frequently about the Lenape. He was only able to learn of Snow Hunter's fate. White Owl White Owl (Wapa-go-kos) was the mother of Little Cloud and a respected member of the Lenape village. She was adept in medicinal matters and talented at gathering herbs. The villagers would often visit her for remedies. White Owl had a younger daughter named Snow Bird (Chilili), who died of measles. Catharine was given to her to replace Snow Bird. In the fall of 1764, her village was attacked by white men. When she attempted to protect her people, a man pushed her to the ground causing her head to bleed. Catharine and Thomas never learned of her fate. Minor characters *'Black Snake' was a Lenape man who adopted Thomas. He had a son that died of measles, whom Thomas was meant to replace. Black Snake allowed him to go with Catharine, after hearing about her dreams. *'Master Collins' was Catharine's teacher, who taught her long division. He had atleast one daughter. *'Curly' was a pig owned by the Logan family. Catharine would occasionally reminisce about her. *'Eliza' (born c. 1759)Standing in the Light, Mary Pope Osborne, page 10 and "Baby" Will Logan were the younger siblings of Catharine and Thomas. *'Ezra' was a cousin of the Logan family. He would help out around the Logans house. *'Doctor Griffith' was a physician that treated Eliza's stomachache with red bark. He also brought news of Indian raids to Mr. Logan. *'Jess Owen' was a classmate and friend of Catharine. He returned to Delaware Valley in November 1763, after spending six months in Philadelphia. Catharine had a crush on him, before being capturing by the Lenape. She later found him "very dull and youthful" compared to Snow Hunter. *'Little Bear and Running Bear' were two friends of Thomas in the Lenape village. *'Little One' (Penk-won-wi) was the son of Little Cloud. He was not officially named yet. Little One was a cheerful baby, who rarely cried. *'Lucy and Molly' were two friends and classmates of Catharine. After returning from the Lenape, Catharine had a hard time relating to them. *'Silas Jones' was a friend of Mr. Logan. Like his friend, Silas wished to see Indians treated fairly and planned to see the Governor about it. *'Thunder Arrow' (Pethakaluns) was Snow Hunter's adoptive father. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Dear America Category:Dear America characters Category:Standing in the Light Category:Standing in the Light characters